<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the people that you made in your image by sunlightlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670942">all the people that you made in your image</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightlover/pseuds/sunlightlover'>sunlightlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Possession, Psychological Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightlover/pseuds/sunlightlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been steadily making his way through Black Mesa with the others in his little group. He just wishes he could've done it himself.</p><p>A perspective on a player-controlled Gordon AU where Gordon is still his own person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all the people that you made in your image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His cheek itches. He’s been trying not to think about it for the past half hour, but it’s really all he can focus on. He wants to reach up and scratch it but-</p><p>He keeps walking. His hands are animated, gesturing all around as he talks, and he’s trying to pay attention but the conversation flows right through his mind like water. They’re in one of Black Mesa’s drab old hallways pretty much only used to transport materials, not much to see at all. </p><p>He thinks about the last thing he ate, maybe a protein bar at home, and doesn’t think about how his cheek itches. He doesn’t, because he’s thinking about how he wishes they had stopped at the last vending machine he happened to see a while back and that it would’ve been really nice to have gotten a snack or something.</p><p>He’s turning a corner now into another drab hallway littered with rubble. Most of the hallway is blocked, but he thinks he could fit through at the top after moving a few things around. He turns to the room to his left instead and one of the scientists joins him in searching the room. </p><p>They're crawling through a vent as the conversation turns to pet ownership and he doesn’t think about how his cheek itches because he thinks <i>I used to have a golden retriever as a kid, I named her Goldie because I wasn’t creative.</i> He doesn’t say anything.</p><p>The vent opens up into a room scattered with crates and broken up wood. He lands on his feet with a thud that turns into an ache in his sore legs. The other scientists hit the ground one by one and he turns to the open bay doors. His cheek itches but he’s not thinking about that because the other scientists have already run ahead and left him behind. </p><p>He keeps walking. He thinks he’s been walking for hours now, and his feet have an ache to prove it. He doesn’t think about his cheek itching because he’s jogging to catch up to the others and the metal <i>thud, thud, thud</i> of his suit reverberates in his head. </p><p>He doesn’t think about his cheek itching because he’s walking, he hasn’t stopped for hours. His hands are so animated but he can’t seem to pay attention to the conversation. He’s so tired, just wants to sit for a moment, but he’s walking to keep up with the others.</p><p>His cheek itches. He tries not to think about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>